


We'll See Each Other Again

by CommanderGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/F, Pre-Canon, throwback to them as kids, wynonna/nicole best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nicole and Wynonna were best friends and Waverly was always just Wynonnas younger sister. Nicole went away for a period of time and came back and Waverly suddenly wasn't just an annoying little girl anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst at thinking up titles, I swear XD

_"Come out with your hands up!" Nicole yells, gun in hand pointing toward the shed. When no one responds, she steps closer. "I'm not gonna ask you twice! Come out now and I'll go easy on you!"_

 

_"Okay, okay!" A voice calls from inside the shed. "I'm coming already! Don't shoot!"_

_The doors to the shed open and out comes Wynonna, raising her rifle in her hands toward the officer in front of her._

_"Bang, bang, bang!!!" Wynonna yells, and Nicole jumps out of the way of the imaginary bullets. She barrel rolls across the dirt and behind a stack of boxes. "I'm not surrendering that easily, Sheriff! I got this money fair and square!"_

_Nicole leans past the boxes and aims her plastic pistol at Wynonna. "Pew, pew!" Wynonna is too slow to dodge and she knows it. She pretends to get shot in the shoulder and drops to her knees. Nicole runs over and kicks the rifle out of her hands before she can aim again. "Hands up!"_

_Wynonna obeys, bringing her hands up above her head. Nicole steps around her and pulls her hands behind her back, wrapping a thick rope around her wrists and securing it snuggly. "Where'd you put the money, Earp?"_

_"I'll never tell!" Wynonna exclaims._

_"Nonna!!!!" A tiny voice shouts from the door of the house. Nicole and Wynonna look up to find one Waverly Earp running down the front lawn toward the two playing girls. She throws herself into Wynonna's lap in a big hug. "Don't take her away! She's sowy! Please!"_

_Nicole and Wynonna burst out laughing at the four year old, who has tears in her eyes. "Waverly, we're just playing Cops and Robbers!" Wynonna explains. "Nicole isn't really arresting me. Besides, she couldn't even she really tried."_

_"I'll have you know my daddy has been teachin' me a lot about law enforcements." Nicole brags, unwrapping Wynonna's wrists. "I could have you locked up for mocking a future sheriff.”_

  
_Wynonna scoffs and rolls her eyes and she rubs her wrists before pushing Waverly at arms length to climb to her feet. “Keep tellin’ yourself that, Nicky.”_

_“So you’re not getting ‘rested?” Waverly asks, wiping her cheeks._

_“Not yet. Wait a few years.” Nicole teases, earning a playful push from Wynonna._

_“Come on, lets get some food already. I’m hungry.” Wynonna says, leading Waverly back toward the house with Nicole on her other side._

 

  
Nicole sets the last of the boxes on the kitchen counter with a huff. She steps away and leans her arms against the counter, resting her hand in her palms. Her grey tabby cat jumps onto the counter and runs against her arms and she strokes her backside. She looks around the apartment. It’s empty, aside from the many boxes stacked on top of each other and the love seat in the living room.

This was her favorite part of moving into a new place: unpacking. It was usually everyone least favorite thing, but unpacking meant she got to organize and place things the way she wanted them and it was just so satisfying for her to do that. She lifts her cat from the counter and sets her down on the floor before moving back to the box on the counter. It’s labeled ‘Kitchen’ just like the other boxes set around the small room.

“Kitchen it is.” She says to herself, opening the box and taking out the first thing her hands touch. When she finishes unpacking the kitchen, she works on the living room and by the time she’s done with that, it’s already starting to get late. Tomorrow was her first day on the job and she was anxious to start. She would finish unpacking tomorrow, but now it was time to sleep.

She walks into her room and drops onto her bed. Daisy hops onto the bed as well and finds her place perched on top of Nicole’s chest. She was back. Back in Purgatory after all these years. Why she asked to be put here in such a small and weird town where everyone used to hate her, she wasn’t entirely sure. Her family wasn’t here anymore, so what was it that was pulling her back?

“Welcome back home, Nic.” Nicole mumbles as sleep envelops her.

 

  
_“Nicky, over here!” Wynonna calls to her when she steps onto the school bus. Nicole smiles widely at her best friend and joins her in the seat. Willa and Waverly sit across from them and greet her happily. “You wanna come over and 'do homework'?” Wynonna use air quotes for the last two words. Wynonna and homework? Pft._

_Nicole never really understood why Wynonna picked her of all people to become best friends with years ago. They weren’t in the same grade, not even close. Nicole was three years younger than the girl, but Wynonna picked her out in the park one day when she was swinging alone on the swings. She caught on quite quickly that Wynonna wasn’t exactly the most liked kid in Purgatory. In everyone else’s eyes, she was just plain weird. The whole Earp family was, but specifically Wynonna. Trouble found her quite often, and since Nicole was always with her, trouble was something she was used to by now._

_Daddy wasn’t a big fan of her being so close to Wynonna. He always said she’d grow up to be no good. “Prolly end up in prison or dead.” is what he would usually say. Though he didn’t like the girl, he never stopped Nicole from being around her; he was pretty good friends with their father, after all, what with the both of them being Purgatory police officers._

_“Heard you’z makin’ devils for yer project, Wynonna.” Larry says as he walks down the middle of the buss to his own seat. “My momma says you Earps just bad news. Specially you. Says you needa get expelled already so us good normal kids’ll be safer. You’z nuthin’ but trouble.”_

_“Shut your mouth, Murphy.” Wynonna grumbles, narrowing her eyes at the boy now standing beside their seat. Wynonna sits by the window with Nicole sitting between her and the boy, who is in the same grade as Wynonna. This was the kind of stuff Wynonna dealt with all the time: bullies harassing her and being mean all because she was a little different. Wynonna could handle herself, for sure; the girl always got into fights and Nicole found herself in the middle of them a lot of the time._

_"Momma says you should be locked up in a asylum cuz you aint nothin’ but a crazy little girl--”_

_“Leave her alone!” Nicole yells, standing from her seat and pushing the boy hard. He falls backward and is about to get up and fight back when Willa gets up from her seat as well, standing defensively in front of Nicole and Wynonna._

_“_ _You leave them alone, Murphy, or I’ll tell your momma about what I caught you doing last week.”_

_Larry climbs to his feet and glares between Willa, Nicole, and Wynonna before turning away and storming toward a seat closer to the front._

_“That boy doesn’t know when to quit runnin' his mouth.” Nicole grumbles, patting Willa on the back and sitting back down. Wynonna wraps her arms around her friend tightly._

_"You've gotta tell us what you caught that douche face doing last week!" Wynonna tells her sister, who smirks in return and looks out the window of the bus._

_"When we get home." She says._

_“Nicky’s the best!” Waverly shouts, bouncing around in her seat across from them._

 

  
Nicole's sat at her desk in the office doing paperwork when a voice calls through the hall in front of her. "Wynonna, you're late. Again."

Nicole looks up at the familiar name. "Some people need their beauty sleep, Dolls." A female voice says loudly, laced with annoyance that Nicole knows all too well, even after all these years. "And a cup of morning whiskey, or two. Or three." The lazy shuffle of a woman past the opening of the main office, has Nicole standing in her spot.

"Wynonna?" She calls after the woman in more of a questioning tone. It couldn't be... She watches as the brunette steps backwards, back into view, and looks over at her.

"Nicole?"

"Well, I'll be damned!" Nicole says, a wide smile on her face. "Wynonna Earp! Look at you!" She crosses the office and pulls Wynonna into a tight hug. "It's been so long!"

"It has!" Wynonna says, holding Nicole at arms length to get a good look at her. "Damn girl, if it weren't for you being the only ginger in Purgatory, I wouldn't have recognized you from when we were kids! You used to be the shortest kid in your grade! You went from being Nicole Haught, to Nicole Haught-Stuff!"

"Time'll do that to you." Nicole teases. "Wow. Who would have thought I'd see Wynonna Earp's mug again?"

"What about you? I thought you left this shithole a long time ago?"

Nicole chuckles. "I just got moved back. Got a job on the force."

Wynonna scrunches her face up in disgust, and mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"Wynonna!" The voice from earlier calls out again. Wynonna rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, Haught-Stuff, boss man's always got this stick up his ass, and if I don't go pull it out, he'll come beat me with it. And as pleasurable as a good _stick_ sounds like right now, I don't think he and I on the same page on the kind of stick, exactly."

Nicole laughs loudly. She was used to this kind of talk with the woman through text every once in a blue moon that they would message each other, but hearing it coming out of her mouth was ten times better. "I wouldn't want you to get sticked down, Wy."

Wynonna smirks at her childhood best friend as she steps away. "How about we go out for coffee, Haught-Stuff? I miss seeing your stupid smile!"

"Absolutely!"

 

  
_When Wade was killed and Willa went missing, and Wynonna was sent away, it was just Nicole left. Waverly had been pulled out of school for a few weeks by Gus and Curtis. Nicole never had many friends. Really, the only friends she had were the Earp sisters. With Wynonna being her best friend, Nicole was shunned by all the other kids in Purgatory; being placed as a weirdo "just like that Wynonna." So when Wynonna and Willa and Waverly were gone, Nicole was left all alone, either ignored or made fun of by all the other kids._

_When Waverly came back to school, she wasn't the same. Nicole understood, she had just lost the three most important people in her life, and she was only six. Nicole tried to be there for her; Waverly was like a sister to her, after all. It took weeks and weeks, but she finally began to make progress with the littlest Earp. Occasionally, she would come over and play with the girl, but it wasn't the same, and she started seeing her less and less._

_It was a year later, that Nicole's parents had decided it was time to move. They told her it was because daddy had found another job elsewhere, but Nicole knew very well it was more due to the fact that she had still yet to make friends with any of the kids in school. Nobody wanted anything to do with the weird ginger that was best friends with the crazy Earp girl that killed her daddy and went on and on about demons._

_The day before the official move, Nicole told Waverly. She would never forget the look of abandonment in that poor little girl's eyes. Everyone was leaving her: her daddy, Willa, Wynonna, and now Nicole._

_"I'm gonna miss you, Nicky." Waverly says with puffy red eyes._

_"We'll see each other again, Waverly." Nicole says with a comforting hug. "You, me and Wynonna will be back together again some day, just you wait."_

_With a final goodbye to the last Earp in town, Nicole hops into her daddy's truck and watches as the tiny figure disappears from the rearview mirror._

 

  
About a week after moving back, Nicole has caught sight of Waverly a handful of times. It’d been a long time since she’s seen the girl, now a woman, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She’d already spent some time with her old best friend and it had been as though no time had gone by between them, but when it came to Waverly, she couldn’t even walk over and say hi. Before her shift one morning, however, she found herself in front of Shorty’s in her police uniform trying to even out her breathing.

When she steps into the bar in time to see the woman fighting a losing battle with a beer tab. She stands at the door frame watching amusedly as Waverly finally manages to closes the dispenser and sigh exasperatedly at her now soaked front. “Perfect.”

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions.” Nicole says from the doorway, grabbing Waverly’s attention. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Waverly starts, grabbing a clean rag and wiping herself off some more. “I, uh... Just a bit jumpy. Had a... A _crazy_ night.”

“Sorry I wasn’t hear to see it.” Nicole says, setting her Stetson down on the counter. Nicole had already guessed that Waverly probably didn’t remember her, and the look on the woman’s face now confirmed it. It was like meeting each other for the first time again. “I, uh, I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Nicole offers her hand out to Waverly, waiting for the recognition to hit the woman across the counter. When Waverly doesn’t seem to catch on and instead takes her hand and smiles, Nicole practically laughs in her mind. That smile was all too familiar, even after all this time. “Hi.”

“And you are Waverly Earp.” Nicole says. “Still as sweet as ever, I see.”

Waverly tilts her head in confusion. “Do I know you?”

“You did.” Nicole says, a flirty smile playing on her lips. “I used to be at your place all the time when we were little. I was Wynonna’s best friend. Wynonna’s _only_ friend.”

Waverly’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape when she finally catches on. “Nicky! I remember now! Of course, how could I forget! You two played Cops and Robbers all the time!”

Nicole’s smile grows wider. "The irony is astonishing, isn’t it?”

“Not too astonishing. You were always really interested in being a cop, I remember. Wow, look at you! You’re so... _tall_!”

“And my, Waverly, how much you’ve grown.”

Waverly catches her eye and they stand looking at each other for a beat longer than necessary before Nicole manages to remember how to speak. "You know, I'm actually a little surprised to see you're still here. I always thought you would be the one to _willingly_ leave the nest. I remember you used to talk about going to a big town when you got out of school."

Waverly scoffed lightheartedly. "I was, what, like six? Seven?"

"Yeah, and you would talk about being a dancer when you were older. You used to come into Wynonna's room and just start dancing out of nowhere. It was quite entertaining. Very adorable when I think back to it now."

Nicole holds her gaze again until Waverly shyly looks down at the counter in between them. "Yeah, well someone had to hold down the fort when everyone else left, right?"

"I'm not complaining," Nicole says, a flirty smile playing on her lips. "Purgatory wouldn't be the same for me without a one Waverly Earp. Plus, I told you we'd see each other again, didn't I? I'm not one to go back on my promises."

A small smile graces Waverly's lips as she looks back at Nicole with gentle brown eyes. "You know Wynonna is back too, right?"

Nicole leans back on the stool and taps her fingers happily on the counter. "I saw her at the station the other day, and we've gone out to catch up a couple of times already. She's just as wild as when we were kids, that girl is."

"Yep, sounds like her." Waverly laughs and dabs at her wet shirt again. "God, I'm sopping wet. You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn tabs. Sorry, do you mind just, uh..." She brings her hands to her eyes to explain what she was talking about.

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Nicole says, spinning around to give the woman some privacy.

"Uh, officer?" Waverly calls after a bit. "I'm stuck." Nicole turns around to find the girl arms in her shirt above her head and she hurries to help.

"Good job you're not some guy, right? Otherwise this would be really... Really awkward."  With the shirt now off, Nicole comes face to face with Waverly, almost a head taller. "I -- I owe you one."

It's the perfect time to ask her out, Nicole thinks. She locks her eyes on Waverly's, and speaks with charm in her tone. "Alright, well, how about we catch up over some coffee? How about tonight?"

"Oh, I can't, no. " Waverly shoots out almost immediately, slightly throwing Nicole off guard and stomping on her confidence. Her smile drops without her permission from the force of the rejection, but when Waverly backtracks with a stammered and nervous, "I mean, I'd love to--li-like. Like to... uh... But I have plans." Nicole's smile returns with amusement as she listens to the brunette chatter on. "Yeah, I'm a planner. I like to know what I'm doing two or three days in advance." Nicole just watches as the woman scrunches her face in self-frustration and gathers herself. "I'm in a relationship. With a boy-- _man_."

It takes all of Nicole not to laugh right in Waverly's face. She's so damn cute when she's nervous, Nicole can't help it. But she just smiles and repeats her, before walking back around the bar counter. "A boy-man. Yep, I've been there. It's the worst." She grabs her Stetson from the counter, "Okay, well, some other time." She sets her information card down and starts for the door, but not before turning back around to get one last look at Waverly Earp as she puts her Stetson on. "I mean it." And she walks out.

The air smells fresher than it did before she entered Shorty's. The sun looks brighter, the sky looks bluer, and Nicole feels happier, despite the fact that she had just been shot down. Shot down in the cutest way possible, by the most beautiful woman in Purgatory. That woman, mind you, being her best friend's baby sister...

Nicole's still not sure what pushed her to return to Purgatory, but damn was she happy she did.

Nicole was in for a world of trouble, because she had the biggest crush on Waverly Earp.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on my Tumblr @ gayassheda


End file.
